


TRC drabbles

by kennymcshamrock



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennymcshamrock/pseuds/kennymcshamrock
Summary: a bunch of drabbles that i write since i'm terrible at writing long fics. literally they're so short but they're kind of fun.will probably add to as it comes.mostly prokopinsky at this point





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abotut his they aren't edited or anything i just threw this together after writing them bc my wife liked them a lot. 
> 
> i fucking love proko
> 
> this first one is from an au where k and proko live past high school and k is in a gang and they have a baby and then k dies and ronan n adam take the baby and take proko to cabeswater to live its messy and specific sorry if u want more let me know

“Brought you something, Parrish” Ronan says, before he unceremoniously flops an infant down onto a sleeping Adam’s chest. He’d been napping after an extensive talk with Cabeswater. Adam startles awake from the warm weight of the baby, and from the sound of her starting to cry.

“What the hell?” Adam says, exasperated, his hands immediately going to wrap around the baby, cradling her close, his pretty hands were good at holding babies-- something he’s used to. He pats her bottom, rubs her back, and her crying starts to ebb.

“Did...did you dream her?” Adam asks, his voice unsure and a little worried. His eyes scan over the baby for anything out of the ordinary. Hooves, wings, fucking-- fire or something. You don’t just throw a baby onto someone and expect them to not freak out at LEAST a little. Ronan should be happy he’s not losing his shit right now. 

“Fucking hell, wish I’d dreamt her at this point.” Ronan says, rubbing a hand over his bald head, sighing. He looks fucking tired. “It’s a lot messier than that. I need some help.”

 

*****

“I mean, he just looks like he’s sleeping, right?” Ronan says, knocking his shoulder into Adam’s with a nervous but sharky grin on his face. Adam sighs.

“He looks like those movies.” Adam says, trailing off a bit. He has the baby in a front pack, and he’s bobbing, bouncing where he stands. She’s sleeping, and needs to be rocked or she’ll wake up. Adam’s learned this the hard way. “Where the bad guy gets knocked out. Or they like, draw eyelids on them.”

“Like the Goonies. Or some shit.” Ronan agrees, and he opens the passenger door, gently shifting a ‘sleeping’ Prokopenko better into the seat. His head lulls to the side onto Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan jumps, like a fucking bug just touched him. 

“I dont think that ever happens in the Goonies, but yeah.” Adam says softly, cooing to the baby strapped tight to him. He’s bonding, and doesn’t notice Ronan’s peril. 

“Jesus H. Christ,” Ronan mumbles irritably under his breath, shoving Proko’s head back into place. The sunglasses slide down a little -- white rimmed ones he found on the bedside table where Proko was found. His heart squeezes just a little, when he sees those glasses. He knows what they mean. Underneath, Prokopenko’s eyes are shut ever so peacefully. It reminds him heavily of his own Mother. 

***

When Prokopenko wakes up, he’s laying in a field of daisies. Usually he likes this sort of Princess Bride shit, like flowers and nature. But for the moment, his heart is pounding and he’s freaking the fuck out. 

He sits up, and looks in front of him.

 

What. The. Fuck.

Ronan motherfucking Lynch is looking at him like he’s something delicate, he’s tense, Proko can tell from the swell of his shoulders, the jut of his jaw. He’s poised, ready to attack if need be. But his eyes are soft, like he’s worried. It’s a terrifying mix.

On the other side of him, is Adam Parch or something. Prokopenko doesn’t remember his last name and doesn’t think he’s ever talked to the guy so WHY is he holding HIS BABY. In a front pack? Who the fuck does he think he is. Adumb looks nervous, stressed, and he’s touching his poor little girl. Prokopenko growls.

“What the fuck is going on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just started watching skins lmao dream pack would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just started watching skins lmao dream pack would love it.

“Joey, you know something?” Proko says, laying stoned in Kavinsky’s bed, his eyes red and watery, and his whole body exhausted.

“What. Don’t call me that.” Kavinsky mutters, peeking up from his current home in the crook of Prokopenko’s neck, breathing him in, resting. 

“You’re like.... You’re like Tony from Skins.” Proko says, like he’s been thinking about it for a long time. 

“Like before he gets hit by the bus or whatever, like, You’re just like him.” Proko mumbles, carding a hand through Kavinsky’s hair. 

“Wow, gee, thanks, fuck you.” Kavinsky deadpans, pulling himself up, nipping Proko on the delicate skin behind his ear. 

“I guess that makes you Nips then huh?” Kavinsky adds with a sloppy grin, and Proko throws a pillow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sad. poor proko.

“Does someone ever just make your heart zing? Like you look at them and your heart literally burns like you ate a shit ton of pizza and then threw it up.” Kavinsky asks Prokopenko while they’re knocking ankles together on top of the Aglionby Science Building, sitting on the ledge of the roof. 

Prokopenko blushes, looking at Kavinsky with wanting eyes. 

“Every day,” he says softly, urging Kavinsky to go on. 

“It’s fucking crazy like I never-- feel anything. You know? Like I do all this shit so I don’t feel anything and then I go and just one look and I-- “ He trails off, staring off into space for a second. He throws back the Mike’s Hard he’s nursing, and then sighs heavily. 

“It’s very common you know, it’s called love. Sometimes people feel it more than once even.” Prokopenko teases, but his heart is pounding. He puts his hand carefully over Kavinsky’s, and scoots just a little bit closer.

“Fuck off you know I have emotional issues.” Kavinsky says, but his thumb rubs over Prokopenko’s hand, in a very tender way. Prokopenko’s heart zings like he just threw up pizza. 

“I just -- it could never happen, y’know. He’s so out of my league. I try so hard and he’s just always unobtainable. Like. Fuck,” Kavinsky throws his bottle off the roof, watches it shatter on the ground. 

Realization hits Proko like a slap to his face. He gulps, and considers throwing himself off the roof with the bottle below. 

“That’s rough.” Is all he manages to spit out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natural born killers au anyone?

“Where’s your ring?”

It sounds like a harmless statement, but the way K says it is venomous. Like he’s being wronged in the worst way possible.

“K, it’s fine, I just took it off while I was in the shower it gets caught in my hair, it’s on the ledge---” Proko is abruptly cut off as Kavinsky stalks over to him and grabs his pretty little wrist in his bony hand harshly. 

“I don’t care if the fucking thing rips out every hair on your head. You keep it on.” Kavinsky hisses, and he presses a harsh kiss to the inside of Proko’s wrist. Prokopenko turns a pretty pink.


End file.
